scp_foundation_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Addendum 049.1: Discovery
←SCP-049 SCP-049 was discovered during the investigation of a series of unknown disappearances in the town of Montauban in southern France. During a raid on a local home, investigators found several instances of SCP-049-2, as well as SCP-049. While law enforcement personnel engaged the hostile 049-2 instances, SCP-049 was noted as watching the engagement and taking notes in its journal. After all of the 049-2 instances were dispatched, SCP-049 willingly entered Foundation custody. SCP-049 upon discovery. The following interview was conducted by Dr. Raymond Hamm during the initial investigation. Interviewer: Dr. Raymond Hamm, Site-85 Interviewee: SCP-049 LOG SCP-049: (In French) So then, how should we begin? An introduction? Dr. Hamm: (Aside) Is that French? Can we get a translator- SCP-049: (In English) The King's English! No need for translation, sir, I can speak it well enough. Dr. Hamm: Good. My name is Dr. Raymond Hamm, and I- SCP-049: Ah! A doctor! A like-minded individual, no doubt. Wherein is your speciality, sir? Dr. Hamm: Cryptobiology, why- SCP-049: (Laughs) A medical man, such as myself. Wonders abound! And here I worried I had been abducted by common street thugs! (Looks around the room) This place, then. This is your laboratory? I had wondered, as clean as it is, and with such little trace of the Pestilence here. Dr. Hamm: The Pestilence? What do you mean? SCP-049: The Scourge! The Great Dying. Come now, you know, the, uh… (taps temple furiously) …what is it they call it, the… the… ah, no matter. The Pestilence, yes. It abounds outside these walls, you know. So many have succumbed, and many more will continue to, until such time as a perfect cure can be developed. (Leans back in its chair) Fortunately, I am very close. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it, you see. The Cure To End All Cures! Dr. Hamm: When you say "The Great Dying", are you talking about the bubonic plague? SCP-049: (Pauses) I don't know what that is. Dr. Hamm: I see. Right, well, the entities our agents encountered at that house, they were dead when you encountered them, yes? And you reanimated them? SCP-049: Hrmm, in a manner of speaking. You see things too simply, doctor! Expand your horizons. Life and death, sickness and health, these are amateur terms for amateur physicians. There is only one ailment that exists in the world of men, and that is the Pestilence. And nothing else! Make no mistake, they were very ill, all of them. Dr. Hamm: You think you cured those people? SCP-049: Indeed. My cure is most effective. Dr. Hamm: The things we recovered were not human. SCP-049: (Pauses and glares at Dr. Hamm) Yes, well, it is not a perfect cure. But that will come with time. And further experimentation! I have spent a lifetime developing my methods, Dr. Hamm, and will spend a lifetime more, if necessary. Now, we have wasted too much time. There is work to do! I will require a laboratory of my own, one where I can continue my research unimpeded. And assistants, of course, though I can provide those on my own, in time. (Laughs) Dr. Hamm: I don't think our organization will be willing to- SCP-049: Nonsense. We are all men of science. Fetch your coat and show me to my quarters, doctor. (Gestures with pointed stick) Our work begins now! LOG Interviewer's Note: While SCP-049 is capable of communicating in a very human way, there is a strange sense of unease that one experiences when in its presence. Make no mistake, there is something very uncanny about this entity indeed. Additionally, we've confiscated that pointed stick that SCP-049 keeps waving around. Part of this was due to standard confiscation protocols for the possessions of anomalies, and part because 049 really is a menace swinging it around like he does. The entity was displeased at first, but after we made some concessions in providing it with "test subjects" (which are, admittedly, more for the benefit of our own research) it warmed up to the idea.